Un Día en tu Mente
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: Takao, Rei, Max, Daichi y Kyo son llevados a la mente de Kai gracias a un mágico y místico personaje


Esta es una historia vieja que hace un tiempo me divertí mucho mientras la hacía salió de un sueño que tuve y de ahí todo salió como está escrito aquí n_n

* * *

-"Otro acalorado día de verano, y al parecer estos chicos comienzan con otra acalorada discusión, aunque como siempre ha sido iniciada por Hiwatari, creo que lastimosamente tendré que darle el castigo que se merece.-"

-¿Por qué eres tan amargado?- le grita una vez más Takao para la hora en la que el bicolor se daba vuelta y así ignorarlo una vez más.

-Déjalo Takao, ya volverá cuando sienta que es el momento de practicar un poco más, o cuando simplemente quiera volver.- expresaba el neko del grupo tratando que su compañero se calmara un poco.

-Sí, lo sé, es sólo que me gustaría saber qué diantres es lo que piensa…- suscitó mirando una vez más la dirección en la que su amigo se había marchado.

Por otra parte el bicolor caminaba pausadamente, sin tomarle importancia a su alrededor, haciendo de cuenta que ya conocía todo y que no habría nada ni nadie que lo pudiera sorprender, pero de repente…

-Con que eres demasiado bueno para estar con tus amigos- gritó un chico enmascarado- …ya veo me ignorarás como haces con todo en tu vida.

-Ya lo has dicho- susurró el chico con apatía.

-¿Y si te retara a una batalla?- dijo ocasionando cierta intriga en el chico quien lo miro de arriba hacia abajo para llegar a una simple conclusión.

-Lo siento, pero no batallo con fenómenos- sostuvo y continuó su camino.

-Debí suponer que tendrías miedo… - mencionó, fingiendo que se marchaba.

-Pese a que sólo eres un fanfarrón batallaré contigo, pero llegaremos a un resultado obvio…- espetó el bicolor furioso.

-"No hay nada como meterse con el orgullo de un pretencioso jugador"- pensó el enmascarado- ¿he de suponer que me debo de sentir alagado?- dijo irónicamente.

-Piensa lo que quieras- sostuvo entre dientes el chico.

-3…2…1… Let it rip!- gritaron ambos al unísono.

Ambos blades se rodearon uno a otro, Hiwatari, quien creía tener el juego bajo su control, inició con un ataque frontal, el cual se encargó de desequilibrar ligeramente el Blade de su oponente.

-¡Vaya! Eres realmente bueno, me pregunto si podrás contra cualquier ataque- dijo el chico.

-Haz lo que quieras, esto terminará pronto- expresó Kai con un tono egocéntrico.

-Bien, ya que lo pides, ¡Blackout, Memory Flash!- dijo el muchacho de forma alegre y efusiva.

-¿Qué?-

En ese momento los ojos amatistas de Kai se tornaron color negro y poco a poco se pudo percibir que el chico bicolor, perdía prácticamente control de su cuerpo cayendo de rodillas frente a su rival.

-¿Qué… me has… hecho?- tartamudeó mientras intentaba tener control de sus habilidades motoras.

-No mucho, simplemente dormirás por un rato, ¡dulces sueños!- dijo el joven de una manera gentil y dulce para el momento en el que Kai había caído inconsciente.

A pesar de que cualquiera creería que el muchacho enmascarado huiría en ese preciso momento, no fue así por el contrario se quedó esperando, pues sabía que el resto de los chicos pasaría por esa vía.

-Sabes, esto no pasaría si aprendieras rápido- manifestaba ante el cuerpo inmóvil de Kai- creí que a estas alturas, ya sabrías comportarte con el resto de personas que se han preocupado por ti, pero eres terco y testarudo y te gusta andar solo por allí en lugar de aprender a valorar lo que tienes, ¿sabes algo?, pese a todo aún no te entiendo- decía con tono de desesperación cuando escuchó ciertas voces familiares que se acercaban por ese camino.

-¡Lo juro!- gritaba Takao.

-No exageres viejo- decía entre risas Max- además eres la persona más pertinente que he conocido hasta el momento, bueno en lo que respecta a hablar y tratar con Kai.

-Es cierto, cómo puedes decir que no le volverás a hablar- apoyaba Rei al rubio.

-Porque es simplemente insoportable, nunca le puedo hacer una broma porque se retira de inmediato- decía exasperado el peliazul.

-¿Oigan qué es eso?- señaló Daichi a un sujeto vestido con esmoquin que usaba máscara.

-¿Ese no es Kai?- cuestionó Kyo.

-¡Sí lo es!- gritaron los demás y corrieron hasta donde estaba el enmascarado.

-Bueno ahora veremos a ver si yo soy quién está equivocado- dijo nuevamente el enmascarado dirigiéndose a Kai.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué le hizo a nuestro amigo?- interrogó Takao.

-Yo no le hice nada, estaba esperando a conocer a sus amigos, porque pensé que tal vez quienes fueran sus amigos lo podrían ayudar- contestó con un tono afeminado y fingiendo desesperación.

Los chicos lo miraron con duda y un tanto abrumados por la forma de expresarse del muchacho.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí creo que se puede ir tranquilamente, nosotros nos encargaremos de él- dijo Rei acercándose a Kai para tratar de levantarlo con la ayuda de Max.

-¡Oh! Pero claro que lo ayudarán- dijo el tipo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo lo que se podría considerar como una varita mágica- ¡Mind Possession, Blackout Accession!

Y como si fuera un truco de magia realizado por el encapuchado los cinco chicos también cayeron inconscientes al lado de Kai; sin embargo poco a poco se veían pequeñas lucecillas que pasaban de las cabezas de Takao, Rei, Max, Daichi y Kyo a la cabeza de Kai. Repentinamente, los cinco muchachos que se suponía ayudarían a su amigo se encontraban en un planeta o dimensión desconocida, era un lugar tenebroso, pero en el cual se escuchaba la hermosa Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven.

-Chicos, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe dónde estamos?- preguntó un poco aterrado Rei.

-Estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo…- replicó Daichi asustado, mientras trataba de subir a la espalda de Takao.

-Creí que me habían dicho que eran amigos de él- se escuchó una voz que parecía venir desde las afueras del sitio.

-¡Eres tú!- gritó Takao- ¿adónde diantres nos enviaste?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó como si estuviera tarareando una canción- Están en la mente de su amigo, el chiquitín bicolor.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron como si se tratara de una pesadilla de terror.

-Así es, y sólo podrán salir de allí si logran definir el misterio de su mente- cantó nuevamente en notas agudas haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos.

-Genial, nunca saldremos- expresó Daichi gritando y llorando como un mono salvaje.

-Me temo decirlo, pero Daichi tiene razón- apoyó Takao.

-Al menos podrían agradecer que tienen la oportunidad de poder "saber qué diantres es lo que piensa"- entonó con voz de película de terror mientras citaba las palabras que Takao había dicho en esa misma mañana, haciendo que los otros cuatro miraran a Takao como el culpable de esa espeluznante aventura- Bien pequeñines nos veremos en cuanto encuentren la salida, ¡bye bye nenes dorados! ¡Oh siempre quise decir eso!- manifestó mientras su voz y sus risas desaparecían como silenciosos ecos.

De pronto la melodía de Beethoven cambio por un profundo y grave tono el cual poco a poco se lograba distinguir como una composición del antiguo arte del canto gregoriano. Asimismo, el paisaje que ya desde un principio se veía sombrío, pasó a ser mucho más aterrador, tomando incluso la forma o la ilusión de uno de los escenarios más tenebrosos de una obra del famoso escritor Edgar Allan Poe. Los árboles no tenían hojas y parecía que sus ramas querían atrapar a los intrusos que se encontraban allí en ese momento. Por otra parte las aves de color negro, cola alargada y ojos rojos miraban deseosas a los chicos de poder poner las garras sobre ellos, y lentamente se podía percibir como cientos de ojos salvajes y hambrientos rodeaban el lugar.

-Chicos, esto no se ve bien…- expresó Max con una voz temblorosa.

-¿Tú crees?- cuestionó Rei mientras todos se acercaban unos a otros.

-No se preocupen, Dragoon y yo nos…- dijo Takao cuando se vio frenado por una ingrata y amarga sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Takao?- preguntó Kyo con desesperación.

-No tengo mi blade-

Instantáneamente y más que todo por el instinto básico Rei, Max y Daichi buscaron sus blades en sus bolsillos, topándose con la desafortunada sorpresa de que tampoco tenían sus blades.

-¿Les puedo proponer algo?- mencionó el neko mientras que los demás asentían- ¡CORRAN!

Todos los chicos empezaron a correr tan rápido como les fuera posible, pero fue la peor decisión que pudieron haber tomado, pues todas las bestias y criaturas que en un principio se mostraban sólo amenazantes, pero inmóviles, iniciaron en ese momento una persecución contra ellos.

-No creo que haya sido la mejor idea- señaló Max mientras trataba de seguir huyendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Chicos… no puedo más- se escuchó decir a un agotado Kyo que poco a poco se quedaba atrás sin aire y sin fuerzas para seguir corriendo.

-¡Vamos Kyo no te rindas!- pronunció fuertemente Takao.

No obstante lo siguiente que escucharon Takao, Rei, Max y Daichi fueron los gritos de su amigo que parecía ser devorado por la jauría de lobos que los habían estado persiguiendo, y pese a que todos quedaron inmovilizados por ver cómo pasaba eso, no pudieron hacer nada, pues de repente un ave de brillantes colores se acercaba a ellos y los alejaba de ese peligro.

-¿Qué rayos pasó allí?- espetó atemorizado Daichi.

-Les pido perdón por lo que sucedió…- se escuchó la voz de un pequeño niño- pero lo que pasa es que los visitantes no son bien recibidos, tienen que salir pronto de aquí.

Pese a que el niño les estaba brindando importantes "indicaciones" a los chicos, ellos parecían estar sordos, pues se vieron impactados al ver que ese pequeño era muy similar al Kai que ellos conocían. Las únicas diferencias eran la ausencia de las tradicionales marcas azules en el rostro y el brillo que había en los ojos de ese pequeño.

-Por favor, ¡márchense!- dijo casi en lágrimas- No los voy a poder salvar… soy pequeño y débil…

-Pero nos acabas de ayudar… ¿no es cierto?- expresó Rei.

-Sí, pero… los dejaré aquí, es un lugar un poco más seguro- mencionó el niño haciendo que el ave bajara a una altura considerable para que los chicos descendieran de su lomo- por favor dense prisa en salir.

-¡Hey! ¡Espera!- vociferó desesperadamente Takao al ver como el niño se alejaba de ellos en el lomo de esa ave.

-De acuerdo, de ahora en adelante es oficial, no tengo curiosidad por ver lo que hay en la mente de Kai, ¡es un loco psicópata!- exclamó Daichi sentándose furioso y agotado por el ajetreo que había pasado.

-Sí pero… ya hemos estado en la mente de otro psicópata loco, y logramos salir…- manifestó Takao recordando la experiencia que habían tenido en un pasado no muy lejano con Brooklyn.

-¿Debo recordarte que esa vez no perdimos a ninguno de nosotros?- replicó Daichi.

-Pese a que a Kyo parece haberle pasado lo peor, no creo que haya sido así… - contestó Rei.

De pronto, el espacio que era un simple fondo blanco comenzó a transformarse lentamente en un enorme y gigantesco parque de diversiones, y como si fuera poco un tren de montaña rusa surgió bajo los cuerpos de los chicos, quedando así dentro de este y sucesivamente se dirigieron a los rieles de dicha atracción.

-Bueno podríamos decir que finalmente sucede algo "lindo"- expresó el rubio tratando de que todos sus amigos se relajaran.

-Así es amigo, pero aquel gallina que se orina y no lo resista es el que saldrá de la pista- se escuchó decir a una voz que venía desde la parte de atrás de los vagones del tren.

-¡Kai!- expresaron sorprendidos, pues a este Kai lo miraban nuevamente sin sus tradicionales rayas azules y con un vestuario de cantante de rap- será mejor que mires atento o con el cemento que aparece en cualquier momento te convertirás en excremento- mencionó en rima.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

En ese instante el tren de la montaña rusa inició su viaje de subidas, bajadas y vueltas cerradas que nunca antes habían existido en una montaña rusa. Sin embargo, a todo eso faltaba una pequeña sorpresa, pues de repente en unos giros los chicos comenzaron a topar con pesados bloques de cemento y fue allí en donde descubrieron a lo que se refería el "rapero" Kai.

-¡Estoy mareado!- gritó Daichi.

-Resiste, pronto terminará- contestó Max- ¡Vamos Daichi! ¡Resiste!- recalcó al ver como el chico se debilitaba.

Justo en el momento en que Daichi cerraba sus ojos para resistir una vuelta más, pero topó con la mala suerte de chocar con uno de los bloques de cemento que salían sorpresivamente de la montaña rusa. Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo parecía desaparecer lentamente de la mente de Kai, y como un eco que se desvanecía se escuchaba las risas del que parecía ser un rapero frustrado, haciendo así que la montaña rusa y el resto de atracciones del parque de diversiones desapareciera, quedando de esta manera solamente Takao, Max y Rei.

-¿Qué pasó con Daichi?- cuestionó Rei.

-Él sólo desapareció al igual que Kyo.- contestó el rubio

-¿Y el otro Kai?- dijo Takao- ¡Genial! También desapareció…

-¿Y ahora qué haremos?- inquirió Rei.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es seguir hasta el final, aunque lo cierto es que aún no sé qué es lo que debemos buscar, encontrar, y saber- gritó exasperado Takao.

-Tranquilízate, ya lo averiguaremos- mantuvo Rei con el tono de voz calmado que se le conocía.

Fue en ese mismo momento, cuando otro cambio se aproximaba en ese lugar. Enormes edificaciones comenzaban a surgir y el ambiente se empezaba a tornar nuevamente oscuro y en cierta manera melancólico, pero una de las diferencias más notarias con los dos escenarios anteriores era la presencia de otras personas, que parecían ser más que todo pequeñas ilusiones, en un mundo que simplemente reflejaba todo lo que aquel que dormía quería ver.

-¿Y ahora qué es esto?- preguntó el peliazul.

-No soy experto en historia, pero diría que puede ser la edad antigua- contestó Max dubitativo.

-Cerca, pero no. Realmente es la Edad Media- respondió una voz que provenía de la aparente población que existía en el lugar.

-Ah sí, y quién lo dice- dijo de manera tirana Takao.

-Nosotros- expresaron dos voces al mismo tiempo que salían del resto de personas que desaparecieron en el momento en que se descubrieron ante los chicos.

-¿Y ustedes son?- inquirió el neko al ver que ambos tipos usaban capas y túnicas que cubrían por completo sus facciones y cuerpos.

-No ha de importar eso amigo mío, lo que importa es que se deben ir, y pronto- recalcaron ambos hablando nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

Al finalizar la frase todos pudieron escuchar que algo con gran poder se aproximaba. Al levantar sus miradas al horizonte pudieron divisar lo que prácticamente parecía un ejército de hombres montando a caballo, portando lanzas, arcos, flechas, escudos y demás armas, a la vez que lanzaban un espantoso grito de guerra.

-¿Qué diablos es eso?- gritó Takao.

-Debe de ser las cruzadas, ¿qué nunca recibes historia?- inquirió Max a la vez que de una forma directa trataba a Takao de ignorante.

-Es correcto, es la representación de las cruzadas, y viene por los intrusos- dijeron los gemelos.

-Vienen por nosotros, ¡vamos muévanse!- ordenó el neko haciendo que todos iniciaran a huida.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- comentaba Takao mientras corrían en dirección a una antigua catedral- A Kyo lo alcanzaron los lobos, ¿recuerdas?

-Por eso debes entrar a la catedral, ¡hazlo!- vociferó con desesperación el neko.

Entre los tres chicos empujaron con fuerza las puertas de la catedral. La cual presentaba un estilo de arquitectura gótico, sus arcos puntados y el rosetón eran los elementos que hacía más fácil la validación de este elemento del arte gótico medieval. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la entrada de dicho edificio no parecía continuar la saga medieval, pues el escenario cambiaba ahora a un paisaje tropical, una hermosa playa y un mar azul, que junto con el sonido de las olas y las aves tropicales, hacía que los chicos se sintieran en el paraíso-

-Al fin calma- expuso Takao sintiéndose como si hubiese llegado al paraíso.

-Yo no estaría tan tranquilo- expresó inseguro el neko.

-Es cierto, la última vez, luego de que el niño nos ayudara surgió la montaña rusa y luego Daichi…- comentó el rubio haciendo así que Takao reaccionara.

-Lo entiendo, ¿pero qué debemos hacer?- replicó molesto el peliazul- ya pasamos por un tenebroso bosque, un aterrador parque de diversiones, y vimos una escalofriante parte de la historia universal, ¿acaso no pueden relajarse al ver este hermoso paraíso?-

-No- respondieron Max y Rei al mismo tiempo.

No obstante y pareciendo no tener tiempo de seguir el interesante debate respecto a disfrutar o no el lugar, los chicos comenzaron a escuchar como el relajante sonido de las olas pasaba a ser un estruendoso ruido que lo único que podía predecir era algo malo. Y no era para menos, lo que en un principio parecía el lugar perfecto para vacacionar se convertía en el centro de un desastre natural, pues para el momento en el que las olas comenzaban a romper con más fuerza en la costa, ya se habían convertido en las olas que anunciaban una sola cosa, un Tsunami.

-¿Ahora nos apoyas Takao?- inquirió sarcástico Rei mientras que Takao sólo asintió mientras miraba las enormes olas- ¡Vamos busquen refugio!

-¿Dónde?- cuestionó enloquecido Takao.

-¡Sólo síganme!- dijo Rei atareado.

En ese momento los chicos se dirigieron a la parte más alejada de la playa a la que pudieron llegar, a la vez que trataron de subir las palmeras que habían, sin embargo era obvio que el impacto de una de las olas los golpearía, pero no los hundiría.

-¡Deben de sujetarse lo más fuerte que puedan!- les ordenó Rei al mirar que la ola se aproximaba con fuerza.

-¡No quiero morir!- gritaba Takao como si fuera un niño.

-¡Cállate Takao!- regañó Rei- ¡Ahora tomen aire y sujétense!

Luego de la indicación de Rei, se pudo contemplar como la gigantesca ola arrasaba con todo lo que había a su paso, y a la vez consumía a los tres chicos en sus aterradoras garras. Rei, quien se preocupaba de que Max y Takao estuviera bien, trató de abrir los ojos, y en las oscuras aguas pudo mirar como Max parecía ahogarse debido a la falta de aire, y consecuentemente soltaba sus manos de las ramas de la palmera. Luego de unos tres minutos, la altura de la marea iba disminuyendo y fue cuando Rei y Takao lograron salir a superficie.

-¿Y Max?- cuestionó Takao.

-No pudo aguantar la respiración por tanto rato- contestó el neko con de manera cabizbaja.

-¿Quieres decir que sólo quedamos tú y yo?- dijo angustiado el chico- ¡Oh cielos esto es terrible!

Ambos bajaron del lugar que había sido su refugio, sin embargo la caída fue más larga de lo que esperaban, y como si se tratara de un salto bongiee ambos muchachos comenzaron a caer en el vacío como si se tratara de un túnel sin fin. Lo único que se podía escuchar eran sus gritos que poco a poco se desvanecían y se fusionaban con la oscuridad que rodeaba el sitio. No obstante, al otro lado del túnel les esperaba algo que quizás no creyeron llegar a ver en la mente de su amigo el bicolor, un espacio dedicado a los juguetes.

-Se ve tentador- decía Takao mientras parecía babear por los deseos de probar todos esos juguetes- ¡pero no volveré a caer!- dijo demostrando resistencia y fuerza de voluntad para no ir por todos esos objetos.

-Hasta que al fin lo entendiste- dijo exhausto el neko.

-Y justo en ese momento frente a ellos cayó lo que se podía decir tenía apariencia de un ring de boxeo. Luego de la caída de estos, los dos muchachos recibieron lo que se podría decir sería su armadura para un desafío de boxeo medieval.

-¿Cuál es el trauma que tiene este sujeto con la época medieval?- gritó cansado de ver el nuevo y repetitivo escenario.

-¿Te tienes que quejar por todo?- cuestionó Rei a su compañero.

-Mmm, al menos podemos saber a qué o a quiénes nos enfrentaremos.

Justo cuando Takao terminaba de preguntarse a sí mismo quiénes serían sus rivales, caían desde el cielo como estrellas fugaces dos guerreros que poseían una dorada armadura y que parecía, por no decir que era obvio, serían sus rivales. Estaban vestidos con armaduras que parecían formar la figura del tigre y el dragón. Como resultado a eso eran dos jóvenes muy similares a ellos, pues uno presentaba los ojos felinos de un color ámbar, con un tono un tanto más oscuro a los ojos de Rei. Por otra parte el otro guerrero que aparecía era como Takao, con la excepción de que este guerrero tenía su boca cosida, para que así no pudiera pronunciar ni articular sonido alguno.

-Creo que lo tengo- susurró Rei.

-¿A qué te refieres?- replicó Takao, sin embargo en ese momento el combate inició.

Y la pequeña distracción que ocasionó Rei, provocó que ambos fueran noqueados, el rival de Takao utilizó el sable que llevaba, golpeándolo en el costado derecho, mientras que el caballero dorado de la armadura de tigre atacó a Rei de manera tan veloz con una espada que fue imposible para el neko poder contrarrestar el golpe.

-Los intrusos deben irse- manifestó el caballero de la armadura de tigre.

-Créeme amigo, he deseado largarme de aquí desde que llegué- expresó Takao dirigiendo el hacha que tenía en sus manos en contra de este caballero.

-¡Eso es!- expresó Rei- tú debes de atacar a quien se asemeja a mí y yo te atacaré a ti.

-¿Por qué a mí?- dijo Takao haciendo una mueca de tristeza de bebé.

-No quise decir a ti, me referí al tipo que tiene la boca cosida.

-¡Ah ya entiendo! ¡De acuerdo!- dijo el peliazul comprendiendo el plan de Rei.

Fue en ese momento en el que iniciaron a atacar cada uno al rival contrario, lo cual les hizo lograr una victoria pronta y segura, pues ambos rivales quedaron tirados en el suelo sin poder mover ni un solo dedo.

-¡Wow eso fue genial!- dijo emocionado Takao.

-Pese a lo aterradora de la experiencia creo que te tengo que apoyar.- confesó Rei tomando aire después de semejante pelea.

-Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que crees tener?- cuestionó Takao a su amigo.

-La respuesta para salir- manifestó el chico.

No obstante en ese momento el centro de juegos parecía querer cerrar sus puertas, y todo era lentamente succionado por el pantano que poco a poco se tragaba cada una de las cosas que había en ese sitio. Takao y Rei corrieron a sujetarse de una de las lianas que colgaba de uno de los árboles que recientemente había aparecido con el resto del pantano.

-¡Escucha Takao! ¡Esta es la mente de Kai!- expresaba Rei tratando de sostenerse para no ser absorbido por la fuerza del pantano.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!- gritó Takao haciéndolo sonar muy obvio.

-¡Entonces has la relación! El primer escenario, es la forma en la que Kai trata a las personas cada vez que conoce a alguien- explicaba Rei- la montaña rusa, ¿recuerdas?

-Por supuesto- contestó el otro sosteniéndose fuertemente.

-Esa es la vida de Kai, pero aquí él trata de verla como le gustaría ser- continuó explicando Rei.

-¿Un rapero?- preguntó extrañado Takao.

-No, alguien libre, extrovertido, al que le sea más fácil comunicarse- respondió el neko- la época medieval, la playa y el centro de juegos aún me tienen confundido, pero- justo en el momento en el que Rei trataba de decir la última frase fue succionado por el hoyo que se encontraba en medio del pantano desapareciendo al igual que había sucedido con Kyo, Daichi y Max.

-¡No! ¡Maldición!- dijo molesto el chico- Rei lo tenía prácticamente todo armado y ahora sólo quedo yo.- dijo Takao cayendo de rodillas en señal de derrota.

En medio del silencio que rodeaba el pantano en ese momento, Takao pudo distinguir el sonido de un pequeño gatito que maullaba y a la vez los pasos de un pequeño que se acercaba.

-No tienes idea aún, ¿cierto?- expresó el niño que anteriormente le había ayudado a él y al resto de los chicos.

-No, ¿acaso no me puedes ayudar?- inquirió hastiado de buscar respuestas.

-No, no puedo- dijo y comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta.

-¡Espera! Esta vez no te dejaré ir- expresó Takao y comenzó a perseguir al niño.

Corrieron atravesando todo el pantano, llegando así a lo que era un prado lleno de verde y otros alegres colores. Takao se sorprendió, pues era obvio que mientras que el niño estuviese allí, nada malo podría suceder. Así que al contrario de las ocasiones anteriores, corrió con mucha más calma. Llegando así finalmente a un palacio hecho de cristal.

-Si terminas lo que tu amigo inició podrás irte- dijo el niño que estaba frente a las enormes puertas del castillo.

.Sólo falta la era medieval, la playa, el centro de juegos, el pantano y ahora el castillo- contabilizó el muchacho- ¡genial! Ahora nunca saldré de aquí.

-Si conoces a quien es el dueño de estos pensamientos, podrás saber que significan- suscitó mostrándose asustado.

-Conocer a Kai… "bueno al menos creo haber logrado eso"- pensó el muchacho- el primer escenario, la forma de ser de Kai cuando conoce a alguien- dijo y una de las puertas comenzó a abrirse- ¿eh?, segundo escenario, la vida de Kai, los altibajos que ha tenido- la puerta nuevamente se abrió un poco a escuchar esas palabras- ¡bien!… la era medieval… "era algo que le apasionaba, fue un elemento… ¿recurrente?…¿ Es esa la palabra?"- pensó y deliberaba mientras trataba de sacar la conclusión adecuada- ¡sí! La era medieval, las cosas que le gustan a Kai- sorpresivamente la puerta se abrió un poco más dando a conocer la respuesta correcta- ¡Genial!, ahora la playa… "fue calmada y peligrosa"… ¿la forma de ser de Kai con cualquier persona que conozca?- nuevamente las puertas reaccionaron positivamente ante la respuesta de Takao- ¡viejo! Ahora entiendo porqué te alejas luego de una de mis bromas, no quieres terminar sepultándome como ese Tsunami- dijo para sí mismo- centro de juegos, bien eso ha de ser sencillo, es … ¿la niñez de Kai?- una vez más las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un brillo que iluminaba todo el castillo- ¡viejo! ¡Estoy volando! Bien… el pantano… "arrasó con el centro de juegos… Kai nunca habla de su niñez"- repasó mentalmente- el pantano es un mal momento que Kai tuvo en su niñez- dijo con una entonación que reflejaba más una pregunta que una respuesta, sin embargo, pese a la duda de Takao, resultó siendo la respuesta correcta- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo logré!

De esa manera las puertas del castillo se abrieron por completo y tanto Takao como el pequeño se dispusieron a entrar en él. Dentro de esta edificación pudieron encontrar a todos los chicos que habían desaparecido en alguno de los escenarios de la mente de Kai.

-¡Takao! ¡Lo hiciste!- expresó Kyo feliz de ver a su amigo.

-¡Sí!, pero no lo hubiera podido hacer sin la ayuda de Rei… y obviamente de todos- contestó el peliazul.

-Es momento de que se marchen- interrumpió el niño.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará contigo?- inquirió Max.

-Yo… yo vivo aquí… yo fui quien los traté de intrusos todo este tiempo…- contestó tímidamente el pequeño.

-¿Fuiste tú?- gritaron todos sorprendidos de darse cuenta de la "realidad."

-Lo hice porque se supone que nadie debe de saber los secretos de este lugar, y ahora ustedes los saben- decía mientras miraba el interior del castillo.

-¿Qué secretos?- cuestionó Daichi- Yo no vi nada que fuera secreto.

-En este castillo se guardan los más preciados tesoros… como

Pero antes de que los chicos pudieran escuchar el nombre de esos secretos, fueron llevados por una especie de nube hacia las afueras del castillo de cristal.

-¿Los tesoros más preciados?- inquiría Max.

-No estará hablando de…- continuaba Kyo.

-Se refiere a la amistad…- concluyó Rei.

Por otra parte en las afueras de esa mente…

-Con que eso es lo que pasa contigo- expresaba aquél tipo enmascarado que había llevado a los chicos dentro de la mente de Kai- prefieres ocultarle a todo el mundo lo que realmente sientes hacia ellos, ¡ay qué voy a hacer contigo!

En ese instante se pudo observar las mismas pequeñas lucecillas que regresaban a los cuerpos de los cinco chicos, ocasionando así que cada uno de ellos despertara.

-¡Ahí está ese tipo!- gritó Daichi alarmado, escondiéndose detrás de Takao.

-¡Oh pequeña cabeza de tomate! No te preocupes, ya no les haré nada, pero les agradezco que me ayudaran- dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Ayudarle?- se preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Síp, desde hace un buen tiempo quería saber porqué mi pequeño saltamontes Kai es como es, y gracias a ustedes lo sé, así que… mi trabajo ha terminado- expresó el enmascarado iniciando una huida con un scooter que hacía aparecer con la varita mágica que les había hecho entrar en la mente de Kai.

-¿De dónde salió eso?- tartamudeó Kyo.

-Ay no te preocupes por ese tipo de cosas… - dijo mientras agitaba sus manos en señal de despedida y sacando nuevamente la varita con la que había hecho entrar a los chicos en la mente de Kai, culminó su acto de desaparición.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- inquirió Rei ingenuo ante lo que acababa de ver.

Pero antes de poder demostrar reacción alguna ante la pregunta de Rei, los chicos escucharon que alguien detrás de ellos comenzaba a despertar.

-Kai- dijeron todos.

-¿A quién más esperaban?- contestó malhumorado- ¿Qué pasó?

-No recuerdas nada- comentó Max.

-¿Debería?- inquirió sarcástico.

-No, y por cierto Kai, lo siento mucho, créeme viejo, no volveré a entrometerme en tus asuntos, ni preguntarte cosas de las que no quieras hablar- contestó Takao de forma precipitada- Creo que he entendido que somos diferentes y que mi mente es sosa y vaga, pero la tuya es más complicada, así que habrán muchas cosas de ti que jamás entenderé- concluyó el peliazul.

-Creo que yo también me equivoqué- susurró el chico causando sorpresa en todos.

-No te preocupes, todos nos podemos equivocar.

Y así sin más explicaciones, los chicos trataron de poder entenderse más el uno al otro, especialmente entre Kai y Takao, pues por la experiencia en la mente de Kai, todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que la solución no sería entrar a la mente de otro, sino comprenderse antes de decir cosas de las cuales se pudieran arrepentir.


End file.
